This invention relates to a block puzzle.
Different forms of block puzzles have been provided in the past. Examples of these block puzzles are shown in Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,949; Flanigen U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,795; Klopfenstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,151; Steven R. Shannon U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,333; Beaman U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,245; and Guenther U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,563. Thompson shows a series of disconnected cube groups formed into pieces which are capable of being assembled into an overall cube having a 3.times.3.times.3 configuration.
Klopfenstein shows a plurality of cubes which may be formed into an 8".times.8" flat configuration, and which include a plurality of different colored surfaces which can be arranged into different patterns.
None of the above patents show a puzzle which can be combined into a 4.times.4.times.4 overall cube containing 64 smaller cube units. Also, none of the above patents show a puzzle comprising 16 pieces which can be formed into a plurality of configurations forming an 8.times.8 flat square, with each of the individual pieces being formed from various arrangements of four smaller square units.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved block puzzle comprising a number of different pieces, each piece being a different arrangement of a group of four cubic units.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved puzzle which includes the aforementioned pieces which are capable of being assembled into a 4.times.4.times.4 cube.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a modified form of the present invention which can be formed into an 8.times.8 two-dimensional square.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a puzzle having a plurality of pieces, each of which is a different color, so that the different pieces can be combined into different configurations having different colored appearances.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a block puzzle which is attractive in appearance, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.